Infirmary Lovers
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Sometimes good and bad come wrapped up in the same package. For Simon that package is Jayne Cobb. Slash! Jayne&Simon smut. You've been warned.


Infirmary Lovers

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is the man and I worship his godliness.

WC: 800

Summary: Sometimes good and bad come wrapped up in the same package. For Simon it's all wrapped up in Jayne Cobb. Jayne/Simon smut.

--------------------------------------

Simon moaned.

Simon moaned because it was so wrong and wonderful all at once.

He moaned because the rough, calloused hands on his slick, smooth skin felt so gorram good and because anyone could walk in at any time and see the usually tightly wound doctor completely undone by a dim-witted mercenary.

He moaned because that hard body pressed to his back made him feel so alive and wanted, and because he shouldn't feel this way with this man.

Simon always promised himself that it would never happen again, always at the moment he came back to himself, when the haze of pleasure receded and his brain functioned again. Granted he had been promising himself this for the past four months, but every time the big man gave him a burning look and an even hotter kiss, he figures one more time wouldn't hurt anyone. Simon had never broken so many promises, but his promise to not have sex with Jayne Cobb in the infirmary anymore was so easy, and pleasurable, to break.

It shouldn't feel so good, shouldn't make his toes curl and make him moan in abandon, saying things that would make him blush at any other time. He shouldn't have his guard down like this, shouldn't be so vulnerable with this man…no, this man may be rude and spontaneous but Simon trusted him, trusted Jayne to keep him safe. But he shouldn't trust a man who said he had loyalties to no one, but Jayne was still on this ship after everything that has happened, so that had to count for something.

The hand on his back bent him over the infirmary bed and held him in that exposed position. The other hand gripped his hip in a familiar bruising hold. He gasped as the large cock within him began pumping faster, stroking his prostate and stimulating the sensitized skin within his body. He rubbed his flushed cheek against the upholstery of the bed beneath him, hands slipping and sliding for a grip on the sweat soaked fabric. They had already fucked on top of it before, with Jayne stretched out and Simon riding him like a wild bull.

After that round Simon had gotten off Jayne and started to bend over to retrieve his discarded clothing, and before he had even lifted his foot to thread it through his underwear he was lifted up by strong arms an held against and equally strong chest. He gasped as he was turned around and bent over with an almost savage force. He had asked shakily what Jayne was doing, whispering he should stop even as his body yielded to the big man's touches. The mercenary had replied 'don't display the goods if you don't intend to use 'em,' in a growling voice.

Simon had given up after that comment and had let Jayne do as he will, in this position Simon was no match for the man. He had screamed into his fist when Jayne had entered him with no warning and had arched his back at the sting.

It was over just as quick as it started and they both came with mumbled curses and cries. Simon panted into the bed, shaking with sensation, hating and loving the feel of Jayne's exhausted body stretched out on and in him. Moments later they roused themselves and without any exchange of words Jayne dressed and left the infirmary with the clank of hulking boots on the metal floor. Exactly the way he had entered.

Simon slumped against the counter of the infirmary, clutching his pants to his chest as he stared at the tiled floor unseeingly. As always, in his head, he promised himself that the next time Jayne stomped into the infirmary looking for an easy lay, Simon would say no.

Before, he had made the promise because he knew in his head that they shouldn't be doing this, because no one would approve; now it was because his heart knew they shouldn't be doing this, because his feelings couldn't be contained much longer. It was no longer about the way his body reacted to the sight of Jayne's burning gaze and muscled body, it was becoming about the way his heart reacted to the mercenary. And Simon didn't know how much longer he could keep going without falling in love with a man who was believed to love no one.

Simon shook his head and dressed himself quickly and started straightening up the infirmary before someone walked in and realized what had just happened. Simon sighed and rubbed his arm, hanging his head. He closed his eyes and toughened his resolve. It had to end, before he was hurt…hurt in such a way that his surgeon skills couldn't fix. This time, was the last time…he promised.

---------------------------------------------------

Short I know, but it was something I wrote for the livejournal community dedicated to these two, for the new year.

Review, review, review. I'd love to know what you think.

TTFN


End file.
